Smiles
by Scarlet Amaryllis
Summary: Anna Kyouyama, the resident Ice Queen, has the prettiest smile, believe me' Yoh reflects through a 'so-called' essay on Anna's hidden smile and how it helped him realize something... YoNa One-shot Song-fic.


Kaguya: My very first Shaman King story!

Disclaimer: insert witty remark about how she doesn't own Shaman King or the song 'Story of a Girl' by Nine Days'

8888888888888888888

"Yoh Asakura!" Anna yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Immediately, Yoh appeared at the bottom of the stairs and grinned sheepishly at the blond's annoyed expression.

"Yes Anna?" he asked meekly.

"Manta called saying he wants you to see a movie with him." She said coldly, her expression not wavering.

'Manta you IDIOT!' Yoh thought, knowing how Anna hated the phone ringing when she was busy doing homework.

Suddenly she turned around and walked away saying, "You can go if you like."

Yoh stood there like a statue. "Did she say I could go?"

9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Anna tapped her pencil against her desk, thinking. She was doing the essay her teacher had assigned her but she didn't know what to write!

She sighed as she stood up then remembered. 'Yoh's also doing the essay, I'll go see what he's doing.'

Anna opened the door and walked over to his desk. Instead of finding a neat, finished essay, she found a hastily scrawled sentence that had a title SPIRITS but no essay. She was going to throw it away when she saw a crisp piece of lined paper. Thinking this was his essay; she picked it up and read it.

------------------------------------

_This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

If you brought up the subject of smiles, I would tell you that Anna Kyouyama had the prettiest smile in the world.

Feel free to reply with a head slap and a cry of 'Are you KIDDING?' Honestly, I'll understand but let me explain first.

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

Now, judging by personal experiences, I know a lot of smiles in the world. There are fake, strained ones a person smiles when they are in a very polite but boring situation, there are sugary sweet ones a person smiles when they want something, and there are evil ones that- err... evil people smile.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

Then there are those sincere smiles that seem so full of understanding and happiness that you just have to fall in love with that smile.

_This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

People say never judge a book by its cover, but you can learn a lot from them by their smile and that's a crucial lesson I learned.

_How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waitin'_

Now, you probably know Anna by her icy demeanor, her bossy and commanding tone, and the way she **doesn't** smile. But she does, and oh how she smiles...

Anna hasn't had the easiest life. Many people thought she was a freak because she could talk to ghosts and control them but that's because she's an itako, or a spirit medium.

When you want to be an itako, the best of the best have to be practically a devoid of emotion.

Anna was the best of the best of the best of the **best. **

_Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes_

Anna's life pretty much started out sadly, her family disowning her because of the abilities. Anger, sadness, and pain... you name it.

Then IN steps my grandmother.

My grandma is also an itako and volunteers to train Anna to be one herself.

I guess a devoid of emotion slightly better than how she was feeling before so you got to give her some sympathy right?

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

And I didn't have such a great start with her either. When they said I was engaged to Anna, this girl I had never met before, I was 10 and quite lazy.

When I saw Anna I thought 'Wow she's really pretty.' I told her so and I got slapped.

_This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

So not a great start but when I moved away from my home a few years later, I enrolled in their Junior High and met my first human friend, Manta.

And then Amidamaru because my guardian ghost and life couldn't have been better.

Then Anna came.  
  
_And your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

You see, there was a Shaman tournament every 500 years and Anna was bent on making me Shaman King.

Okay, so she forced inhuman training on me and pushed me to the point of total and utter exhaustion, she did it for my own good.

She believed that I could be the Shaman King, that I had talent.

Not that many people had faith in me to be Shaman King in the beginning. Sure they liked me for my carefree attitude but can easily become ticked off because of my laziness.

But Anna did

I guess she forgot about the 'I think you're pretty' incident.

I came to appreciate the training she gave me although sometimes I secretly get frustrated when all I want to do it sleep and listen to music and Anna makes me run 10 kilometers in rain, sun, hail, slush, snow, typhoon, tornado... you name it.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

I had come in from 10 kilometers of running in the slush and was ordered to finish my homework immediately when I fell asleep before I answered how x equaled y.

About an hour later I sensed someone come by and I was awake in a flash without opening my eyes (see Anna's training DID help some). I opened me eyes a little bit, enough to see clearly but not give away that I was awake.

It was Anna.

_This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her_

I thought she was going to kill me but before I could jump up and apologize, Anna **smiled**. And that was the first time she had ever smiled at me before.

Although I couldn't see that well, I still saw she had the most beautiful smile ever. It was sincere, kind, and warm, full of feeling and I realized.

I loved her.

And instead of making my life a living hell because I fell asleep, she just walked away and made dinner, something I should have done.

_This is the story of a girl  
who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
and while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

Just seeing her smile made me realize I had loved her all along, through all the training and the cold attitude. I just didn't realize it. (Typical, typical me eh?) She has smiled at me after that incident a few times after that but not many.

Her smiles come from the person you would least expect to smile like that, but that just makes it even more special and you realize that Anna isn't a devoid of emotion inside, she just tries to be and if she smiles at you like that, you feel like your on Cloud Nine because she only shows her non-devoid of emotion side to certain people, and you're one of them.

So Anna Kyouyama has the prettiest smile in the world. Believe me now? 

_When she smiles_

Anna put the paper down for a minute and seemed emotionless, starting at the paper. Then...

She smiled.

_When she smiles..._

Yoh quietly closed the door before she found out that Yoh had seen her smile. Before ran downstairs to the movie theatre to meet Manta, he leaned against the door and...

Smiled...

4444444444444444444444444444444

Kaguya: My very first Shaman King story! I'm so happy! I always thought it would be fun to write and explain why Anna was so... Anna. I think I might have gotten some info wrong about her so sorry!

PS: The song was 'Story Of a Girl' by Nine Days.


End file.
